


long flight

by orphan_account



Series: above the clouds | johnjae [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I’m bad at tagging, M/M, jaehyun is a flight attendant, johnny is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “jae there’s a guy blocking the walkway. could you go sort him out?”“why me?”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: above the clouds | johnjae [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683997
Kudos: 76





	long flight

**Author's Note:**

> i randomly thought of this bc i dunno

jaehyun’s job is pretty easy all things considered. all he has to do is make sure everyone on the flight is as comfortable and happy as possible. sure it has it’s ups and downs and it’s not so glamorous bits but he enjoys it for the most part.

the one thing he hates most about his job is not having his boyfriend sharing the experience of seeing all the places he does. each time he has to leave his boyfriend alone he always promises to buy him something from the place he’s gone to, even if he’s been hundreds of times before. that’s something he’s always loved about johnny. he was always so curious about jaehyun’s short adventures around the world as he tends to others inside the plane. 

he’s always listened to jaehyun rant about how much he’s hated a flight and how much he missed him and his kisses and jaehyun couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend. they met at an airport of all places when jaehyun was still a newbie to being a flight attendant. johnny was rushing to the bathroom and knocked into the younger, both of them almost tumbling onto the ground. jaehyun’s fellow cabin crew just stood and watched the pair whispering amongst themselves as the young man composed himself. 

jaehyun smiles a little as he remembers how one of his seniors had spotted johnny on the flight and pushed him out to talk to him, of course under the guise of checking if the other passengers were alright. johnny stayed in the airport waiting for jaehyun, for several hours, just to get his number and now, years later, the older will come collect his lover from the airport once he returns. his return is always filled with a cringey welcome home sign and love-filled kisses. 

jaehyun quietly gets out of bed and finds his uniform out of the wardrobe. he carefully smooths down the dark blue fabric, gently running his fingers over it. he ruffles his freshly dyed brown hair and packs a little suitcase for a night stay in his next destination. the sound of sheets rustling distracts him and the sleepy face of his lover draws his attention from the neatly folded clothes. he slips back into the sheets, into the waiting arms of one suh johnny, smiling softly. a full pair of lips connect with his own as his body is drawn into johnny’s. 

jaehyun knows he could stay like this forever, wrapped up in johnny’s arms as they exchange soft kisses, but he needs to rip himself away. he allows his mind to wander to the pair stargazing the night before, exchanging more soft kisses and even softer whispers of “i love you”. johnny’s honey brown eyes bring him back down to earth as they softly gaze into his own. jaehyun lets himself smile as johnny’s morning voice weaves through the air towards him.

“good morning angel.” johnny laughs softly as jaehyun runs his fingers through his hair. 

“shouldn’t you be getting ready mr? you have a flight today if i’m not mistaken” his response is a disgruntled whine from his lover, eliciting a chuckle from the older. jaehyun contemplates calling in sick so he can spend the day with johnny until he decides otherwise and slides out of bed. he has a quick shower before throwing on a hoodie, probably belonging to johnny, and a pair of sweats with converse.

jaehyun watches johnny spread himself out into jaehyun’s space on their bed and nuzzling into jaehyun’s pillow. the aforementioned smiles softly watching his antics before kissing his head and walking out, case in hand and uniform in the other. his friend and colleague, taeyong, smiles as he gets into the passenger side of his car.

“morning jae. i’d do the makeup in the car if i were you. we’re a couple minutes late.” taeyong tosses him a full bag of makeup and jaehyun nods searching through for his foundation and concealer. a seemingly long car ride filled with taeyong’s constant nagging, mostly about when either of the johnjae pair will propose, later they arrive at the airport and rush inside to change. 

the pair meets up with the rest of the crew for the day and make their way to their designated plane. out of the corner of his eye jaehyun thinks he spots johnny running in the opposite direction, with a panicked expression on his face.

“was that johnny?” taeyong’s eyes widen almost comically as he turns to his friend.

“where jae? probably not. you’re probably just missing him and you imagined it was him?” jaehyun nods, feeling a little deflated, and they all walk to their plane. jaehyun waves at a few kids as they sit bored on his way and they always giggle in return. it puts a smile on his face seeing others smile, especially johnny. his mind conjures up the image of johnny’s smile and it makes him feel giddy, even after all these years. the crew do their checks and prep before they start boarding passengers, excited whispers and glances not escaping jaehyun’s curiosity. just as he’s about to ask taeyong why the cabin crew keep looking at him passengers start to board the plane. jaehyun stays with the food trolley, checking that they have everything in the correct places in their lockers. he smiles to himself as he thinks about what he can get johnny to add to his souvenirs shelf in his home office. the brown haired watches from the back of the plane as his friends run through the safety instructions. he double checks that everything is secure for take off before the seatbelt signs flash on above the passengers. he and the others take their seats, listening to their pilot introduce himself and the co-pilot, and he looks at taeyong. the older throws him a cheeky wink, gently grabbing his hand for support. although he had been a flight attendant for years he was still scared of taking off and landing. he was fine as soon as they could move around the cabin but when he was sat waiting jaehyun was scared shitless. johnny and taeyong always teased him about his fear but taeyong was always paired with jaehyun on flights, as a temporary support while they were stationary in their seats. johnny found it adorable, how even after hundreds of take-offs and landings, his boyfriend was terrified of going off the end of the runway without leaving the ground. in his mind his fear made sense. taeyong partially understood his fear as well, as he himself had briefly experienced this fear as a newbie a year before jaehyun. the older whispers quiet words of encouragement to his younger friend until they’re free to move around the cabin. jaehyun is the first out of his seat, releasing a breath he hadn’t even realised he was holding, taking the trolley down the walkway with taeyong on the other end. again jaehyun thinks he sees johnny on the plane but taeyong, yet again, reminds him that his lover is on the ground presumably at his office. jaehyun frequently wonders around the cabin checking in on the passengers, before walking downstairs to the lower deck. he swaps with a younger member of the crew named jisung. the brown haired man feels sorry for the younger as the bottom deck seems more hectic than the top. jaehyun spends the next few hours running around fulfilling the passengers’ needs before he swaps with a different crew member. he rushes back upstairs, pouring himself a drink, as taeyong comes over. “jae there’s a guy blocking the walkway. could you go sort him out?” “why me?” his eyebrows furrow as he downs his drink. “jisung is up here right? he can go sort him out.” “jae i think you’ll want to go deal with this guy. i really think that you’re gonna be happy though. listen i know that you’ve just got back up here but..” “stop tae! you go deal with him” jaehyun walks out into the cabin and crouches down next to a young boy, trying to calm him down. taeyong pushes past him and whispers to the man who promptly sits down. jaehyun internally rolls his eyes as he softly calms the boy down. he grabs a blank sheet of paper and some random crayons, that he bought for such emergencies, and places them down on the pull down table in front of the boy. “how about you draw something that you’re excited about during your holiday yeah? you can show me once you’re finished ok?” he gives the boy a soft smile, and gets a little giggle in return. jaehyun gets up as the boy picks up the first crayon. taeyong raises an eyebrow at him. “and you said you can’t deal with kids. jung jaehyun you’re such a bad liar. johnny was right. you can’t lie for shit huh?” taeyong laughs as his best friend’s face twists into an expression of horror. a hand collides with taeyong’s arm and they both burst out laughing. jaehyun walks down the walkway checking passengers, not really paying attention, and suddenly collides with someone’s back. the young flight attendant stutters out a string of apologies to the unidentified person until they turn around. “johnny?! what on earth are you doing here?” jaehyun’s eyes widen as he sees his lover standing in front of him, most definitely not on the ground or in his office. “well uh jung jaehyun. i know that you’re working right now but i really couldn’t wait until we landed in chicago and um i already told all the crew that i was doing this.” “doing what? causing a scene?” jaehyun jokes, not quite registering what’s happening. “jung jaehyun. you are the best thing to ever happen to me. do you remember where we were going when i asked for your number? chicago. listen i’m bad at speeches so i’ll just cut to the chase because let’s be honest, you’re right i am causing a scene. jung jaehyun when i met you i just knew that you were the one who i’d grow old with and so um..” jaehyun covers his mouth with shaking hands as johnny gets down on one knee, producing a ring box from his hoodie pocket. “jaehyun, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” johnny opens the little, blue box to reveal a ring with a little diamond in the centre. jaehyun simply nods in reply, too choked up with tears to form words. the older gently slips the ring onto his finger and gets up, tightly hugging jaehyun. the cabin cheers as the couple hug, jaehyun’s tears starting to stream down his face. “hey why are you crying baby? they’re happy tears right?” johnny gently wipes jaehyun’s tears as he nods, sniffling. “i’m just happy. oh god i’m sorry i probably look like a mess now. this makeup isn’t waterproof.” he laughs as his now fiancé smudges his makeup, in his attempts at stopping his tears. jaehyun drags johnny to the back of the cabin and the latter softly kisses him, which is of course returned. johnny places gentle kisses all over jaehyun’s face, now turning red. “why did you decide to propose now? i mean on the plane when i’m working.” “to really surprise you. you always surprise me with the most random things from all the places you briefly visit so i thought i’d try to one up you.” “you competitive ass!” jaehyun laughs before being cut off by another loving kiss. he feels two strong arms wrap around his waist pulling him closer to johnny’s body, he wraps his arms around the taller’s neck. “we have a two weeks in chicago together by the way. i have been planning this for months. i called your boss asking if it was alright to take you to chicago for a couple weeks and she said yes so here we are babe.”

jaehyun somehow manages to spend the rest of the flight with johnny, although he does briefly leave him to tend to a few passengers, exchanging loving kisses and ass pats from johnny as the younger will walk past. 

as they land in chicago, jaehyun can’t help but smile as he allows his mind to create a future for him and his fiancé. all thoughts of worry are cast from his mind as images of children dance through his head.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i lost the plot of what i was going to say near the end but uh i kinda like this a little bit. 
> 
> <3


End file.
